


my skateboard will go on

by PacketofRedApples



Category: Gleaming the Cube
Genre: Accidents actually, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 04:11:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4464989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PacketofRedApples/pseuds/PacketofRedApples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i couldn't think of a title. kinda doesn't matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my skateboard will go on

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, this is a quicky. I typed it out, but it's un-beta'd or proof-read, so I am a 100% sure there's a ton of dumb mistakes everywhere and I'm gonna hate it in the morning. But for now, it's 4 a.m. and I'm sleepy.  
> Either way, I wrote this because I'm far from a good person. I don't even know if anybody else will view this as shippy (I think my view regarding romantic things is skewed)

It’s a warm summer day. The type where the sun glares down on the rest of the world, blinding the unfortunate fools who figured: “hey, maybe I won’t need my sunglasses today.” Yeah, a stupid move that would be…  
Thankfully, Detective Lucero wasn’t exactly a fool, as one would put it. Nor was he going to let the heat get to him. With a half empty can of coke he was just about making his way to work back from his lunch break, when a herd of boys on skateboards turn a corner, definitely wreaking havoc. One could say that from the group a particular blond drifted as they moved on, perhaps staring at the law-enforcer with too much interest.  
Eventually, the boy stops just starring and letting himself roll and instead he finds it in himself to quickly dash towards the suited man.  
“Hey, Al.” His voice is overly cheerful when he pulls up right next to the detective, keeping up with his light walking pace. Lucero just eyes him, all torn denim, flannel and what appears to be a pair of cracked shades in his pocket. Wasn’t there safety precautions? Sure he’s seen him wear a goddamn helmet before.  
“We’re on first name basis now?” It’s an attempt at a stab, but the older man doesn’t entirely mean it. Truth is, he regarded Brian Kelly with some level of fondness. Kind of like a brother he never had.  
The skater frowns at that, sneering, before turning to a mocking tone, “Is that a problem, Detective?”  
He shrugs in response, continuing to walk and finishing his drink. Brian doesn’t say much either, keeping up on his board and glancing back from the other man then towards the pack of boys who moved on, yet still were yelling about Brian ditching them. An idea seemingly strikes him and after a bashful nod, the blond smirks at the dark haired man.  
“Hey, um… Wanna see a cool trick?” Al turns to see the full on grin on the boy’s face.  
“You’re kiddin’ me, right?” Despite having slight interest, he wasn’t sure entirely too exhilarated at the prospect. Partially backing reminding him that the boy was shot and hell was he really already set to skate? But suppose the youngsters grinning and overall excitement at the opportunity to show up got to him and he stopped in his steps, “Fine. But I need to get back to work, so it better be quick.”  
And it is quick for them to get to the ramp (only know had Al even realized it was so close by. Suppose he never really payed attention).  
Brian instructs him to stay at the side as he rushes up on the wooden structure, some other boys backing off as he moves in preparation. Something occurs to the older man then.  
“Hey, kid, aren’t you supposed to have a helmet and stuff like that!?” the detective yells loudly, breaking the blond’s concentration as he instantly flinches back.  
“Nah, Al, I got this!” Kelly replies with a grin, but now spends a solid minute glancing between the ramp and the other man. Finally, he clears his throat and rides down, gaining momentum moving side to side. Eventually, he gets enough speed to attempt his big stunt.  
However to his vast disgrace, just as he’s about to make the move, he glances back to his spectator and loses posture mid-way into the air, sending him falling and then sliding off onto the lowest point of the ramp.  
While there was a sudden yelp from Brian as he fell back, what followed was absolute silence, not only from the boy lying face down on the ground, but also the entire crowd that had surrounded the crowd.  
The detective finds it hard to breathe for a minute, staring wide eyed in great distress, gulping in terror. It eventually crashes onto him and he instantly rushes to the youth’s side, luckily, finding the boys pulse quickly, allowing himself to sigh with relief.  
Afterwards, it all sort of blurs. Lucero remembers picking up the small limp body up and carrying it away from the ramp, probably driving to the hospital, having to explain to the Kelly’s as to why their only remaining son knocked himself out on a goddamn ramp and why the detective was there to begin with, but it’s all just flashes of events that don’t entirely add up to a solid timeline.  
He feels guilty. And that’s really all he’s left with. That’s really the only reason the man still stays at the side of the hospital bed as long as he does, having to leave awkwardly when the boy’s parents arrive. But he feels awful. It’s a hard to fall asleep at night, sorta deal, ‘cause he can’t stop feeling like it’s his fault any of this happened.  
And it’s the same guilt that brings him to the hospital the following day, sacrificing his lunch break to be met with the young boy’s bruised and flustered face. Supposedly, he was meant to be released today, but he was still sitting in bed looking more pissed off than the detective had the opportunity to witness him before.  
“What the hell were you thinking…” The taller man muses lightly, not entirely anticipating an answer, but as he quiets, watching as the boy fumbles slightly, Brian mutters something under his breath.  
“What was that?” He ask, frustrated that even now he couldn’t get him to talk properly with him. With a slight eye roll, the blonde faces him directly and with a slight grit of his teeth sighs.  
“I was being an idiot because I wanted to impress you.”  
This comes as an utter shock to the other man as he squints slightly, trying to understand if the boy was messing with him or not.  
“Why the hell would you?” Eventually he ask, but all he receives in response is a deep blush in the blonde’s cheeks as he turns away shrugging. The detective spends a moment, staring in disbelief, but eventually catches on, smiling softly.  
“Well, I’ll give you this, kid; your thick skull can sure take a fall.” With that he pokes lightly at the skater’s temple getting him to turn back to him, with slight air of confusion around him. “Either way, I won’t be in a mood to see you pull any of that kind of dumb shit any time soon, alright. So next time you try to impress me, wear a goddamn helmet.”  
Brian looks on at him, surprised by this, but clearly pleased with the sudden turn of events, yet even more so, a promise of another chance to actually show off and not look like an idiot. They stay momentarily like that till Al shifts, smirking, ending the conversation with a “Well, see you later.” Before walking out, and leaving the skaters still giddy.


End file.
